Yes! Magical Fairy Pretty Cure!
Yes! Magical Fairy Pretty Cure is a fanseries created by VanillaCupcakes123. Plot Pretty Cure Felicia Jones/'Cure Glitter, Fairy of Nature ' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) 14 year old Felicia is a new student at Bloom Academy who also just moved from America. Though shy and quiet at her old school and still can be, she tries every day to come out of her shell more and more. Felicia loves nature and all types of life, even occasionally helping her mom in her flower shop. She also has a pet cat named Ginger, which with the help of Cure Gleam was able to secretly talk to Felicia and suport her when needed. Felicia also likes to watch T.V., with her favorite kinds of shows to watch are magical girls. As Cure Glitter, she's the leader of Pretty Cure. She has pink hair and green eyes. Her color is pink and her element is earth/nature. Her special ability is healing with her fairy dust. 'Kiyomi Izumi/Cure River, Fairy of Water ' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) 15 year old Kiyomi is in her 3rd year of middle school and is the student council president. Stern, yet friendly and helpful when getting to know her, Kiyomi is always willing to give a helping hand. Her parents are Marine biologist and are usually away on business, which sometimes leaves Kiyomi to being lonely sometimes. Kiyomi is known to be quite intelligent and the school council president. She‘a also part of the swimming club. Homura calls her “my moon” as a nickname. As Cure River, she's the brains of Pretty Cure. She has blue and light blue her and blue eyes. Her color is blue and her element is water (with occasionally it being ice). Her special ability to breath underwater (which she can also help others to do the same). 'Homura/Cure Dancer, Fairy of Light ' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) 15 year old Homura is Kiyomi's childhood friend and closets confident. Filled with confidence and spirit, Homura can be one of the greatest people you can ever meet. She's honest and likes to help others, but sometimes can go overboard. She's been friends with Kiyomi since they were babies and their parents are friends also. Due to this, Homura and her family consider Kiyomi as one of their own too. Homura as into ballet and she's very passionate about it. She strives to be a well-known ballerina one day. Kiyomi calls her “my sun” as a nickname. As Cure Dancer, she's the brawn of Pretty Cure. She has yellow hair and orange eyes. Her color is yellow and her element is light and warmth. Her special ability is jump real high and to make copies of herself with her fairy dust. 'Hina/Cure Gleam, Fairy of Sound ' Voiced by: ??? (English) ??? (Japanese) 13 year old Hina is a Middle school 1st year student at Bloom Academy. Botan comes from a rich, but prestigious family. Due to this, Hina molded to be a very proper and well-mannered young lady. However, due to many lessons like piano, violin, tea etc. she doesn’t have too much time to spend with friends. Her and Kiyomi are next door neighbors, so both Kiyomi and Homura are friends with her. The Land Of Magic Black Magic Suporting Characters locations Items Episodes Trivia Gallery